When I remember
by mundus auctoris
Summary: Madge was fine not knowing what happend to her. She had no desrie to regain her memory. And even though she had no idea what her real name was, She felt like Coral Liir. Untill Gale comes and clamies he once knew her.  Mostly Gale's pov. After mockingja
1. Chapter 1: Asshole

"Stay away from my traps, got it?" I yell at the the annoying girls. I mean, really. I thought I made it quite clear that I don't want any hunt-body. First time I felt bad for her so I let her go easily. But twice is more than enough.

"You can relax. I won't go any near you precious traps anymore. They suck anyway." She says in a teasing tone. Shocked, it takes a moment for me to react.

"Are you and idiot? This are the best trap you'll ever see!" I snap at her. She stares at me, not alarmed and not afraid.

"No they not. See? The trap is empty." She smile smugly. I look down and she's right. I guess I messed up with the rob or something. But still, She's definitely not the person to tell me how should I hunt.

notice a small squirrel behind a bosh. Its time to shut this annoying girl, once and for all.

"Yeah Catnip? If you are so much better than me, let see your hunting skills." I challenge her. she smiles and takes my bow and arrows. I raise me eyebrow in humor when she struggles with the weight of the bow.

"Why won't you just give..." I stop when she shots. A little shirk sound, and quiet. She goes behind the bosh and picks up the squirrel, the arrow right on his heart.

"Don't ever understate me." She whisperers and vanishes back into our district.

"And It's Katniss, Asshole!" She yells without turning around

* * *

.

"Hey Gale!" I hear a giggle behind me. I ignore it, and continue to check out the new equipment, even thought I know it will be useless,I swear, Capitol can't make a decant knife.

"HEY GALE!" Lorianna says loudly.

"I'm working here." I mumble to her. For some reason, she still here.

"Really? What are you doing?" She asks.

"Planning how I'm going to ruin the whole world." Lorianna stares at me with a blank look. After a few seconds she realizes I'm joking. She tries to laugh gracefully, but instead she giggles again, nervously. I hate giggles. They are so fake and idiotic. And I hate the slutty girls here in district 2.

"Please leave." I plead her. She seems offended but finally leaves. I know I am not too harsh on her. In district 2 all the girl are powerful and know what they want. And unless you have the balls to tell them your not in to them, they'll never leave you alone. I miss the time when everything was simpler. When I knew my world well. But now, after the whole rebel thing I'm not sure where I am standing. Not politically, but socially.

Once, only five years ago I knew my goal. To keep my and katniss's family alive. But now that I'm alone, with no one but myself to lookout for... I don't know. I guess I'm feeling kinda off... Empty.

Sometimes I think what would have happened if Katniss never played in the hunger games. There's a very good chance that me and her would get married. eventually.

Because I know Peeta couldn't have confessed his feelings for her. And even if he did she wouldn't care. After all, She never Knew him .Prim would live, and so all the other people in district 12.

But even so, I wouldn't change a thing. . I know what happened had to happened so the revulsion could exist. I just wish it wasn't on my, and prim's expense.

"Galie! I've been looking for you!" Laina cries. She runs into my arms with a sad smile.

Laina is four years old, with long red hair and big green eyes. She's Bettee and Shaloa's daughter and for some reason she likes me. I like her too. She's like a sister to me.

"Hey there Lainie. What are you doing here?" I ask, amused. She shrugs.

"My father took me here so I came to look for you." She says like it obvious.

District 2 is the perfect place for me. I'm not sure though why do we need weapons. The war ended. What else do we need to be prepared for?

"Laine. There you are! I told you, stop bothering Gale!" Bettee rebuke her. She just laughs and hugs him.

"I'm sorry Gale. But this thing just keeps running from me!" He says as While poking her in her little belly. She laughs and runs off to god knows where.

"Nice." I muttered. Ever since the war ended Bette is my best friend. He is the only one who understand how I'm feeling.

"Sorry for that. She really loves you." He grins at me. I shrug. Actually she reminds me of Prim when she was in her age. I feel a small pinch in my chest. Prim was like a second sister to me. And though I know that I didn't killed her directly, it sure does feel that way.

"Yeah, no big deal." I whisper.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you there's a new kid in town."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well there a girl that came to town today. She's no going to stay long but we need to treat her well. Her mother is one of the politician in the Capitol. And we really need their support. So behave yourself, Alright? "

"What does it have to do with me?"

"She'll come her and examine our work. Don't be too much of an asshole to her okay? "

"When was I ever being an asshole?" I dissemble.

"When were you not?"

"That's true" I sigh.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

I see her again. She sits on the ground. Her eyes closed. For a moment I tempt to make fun for her. But something in the way she looks stops me. I come closer, quieter than a mouse. Than I can here it. Almost a whisper but yet enchanting.

"Lay down your head. Let the tears come out

maybe tomorrow the sun will rise.

I'll be yours until my heart stops

I'll protect you from every harm."

She is singing. Why the hell is she singing? I try to tease her, but I can't speak. Something in the way she sung makes my mute. I look at her, and a watch as she struggles to fight the tears.

"One day I'll be gone and I sorry for that too.

Even Heaven will be hell without you."

Then she breaks. The tears keep on coming and theres nothing she could do. She tried to breath slowly but she couldn't relax. She sobbed quietly, covering her face like shes hiding.

I look at her, shocked. I never thought... That that girl who always looks so tough and have it together breaks.

"Catnip..." I whisper before I can stop myself. She doesn't uncover her face.

"Go away. I too tired to play "tease and burn" with you now." She mumbles.

Tease and burn? I can only assume shes referring to our way to make fun of each other.

I ignore her. I come closer ans sits next to her. Slowly she looks at me. Surprised.

No. Not surprised. Alarmed.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing to give you." She mutters.

"You know, my dad died there too." I say. I can't stand it when girls cry. It drives me insane.

It seem to work. She looks at me softly.

"Really?"

"Really." I smile at her. She doesn't smile back. Her expression becomes harsher.

"Were you spying after me?" She asks, furies.

"No... I was just... and you were here.." I try to explain but still I ashamed.

She's right. I was spying after her, even if I didn't intended to.

She stands up and looks at me in a harsh look.

"Gale." She say in a steady voice. First time she said my name.

"Yes Catip?" I try to smile. She sighs.

"You are lucky. I'm too tired to be angry with you right now."

I look at a picture of me and Katniss. She smiles at me and holds my hand.

She calls sometimes. To check how I'm doing. I don't like to answer.

What am I spoused to say to her? That I miss her Like hell?

That I hate her for not choosing me? Beg her to come back or at least visit me?

No. I am far too proud. Instead I answer shortly without paying much attention to what she's saying.

I do know whats going on in her life. I get the details from Haymitch. He told me that Peeta and Katniss are closer than ever. They are going to get marry soon. I wonder if I'm invited.

I knew this will happened the moment Peeta was harassing me and Katniss in lunch, back in district 13. She was so offended, and I may sound Like a huge jerk, but I never succeeded to hurt her like that. And I did say things that were a lot worse than what Peeta said. But she didn't care as much. Because I never was that important to her like Peeta was. There was no competition. Only me. Trying to get just a little more Katniss for myself before she'll be gone.

And not that I'm bitter or anything, but let me just say that I loved, still love her more than bread boy. See, I actually knew her before I fell for her. I knew all her flaws and imperfections and loved her anyways. He just looked at her and BOOM! Love came.

This is bullshit. There no such thing as love at first sight. Only desire and lust.

Which weird since Peeta claims he's been in lover with her ever since her was like five.

Well, I guess he was a very mature kid.

Its weird. They say when you love someone, you need to let it go. And If he comes back than hes yours. Well I released mine, and she didn't come back.

I close my eyes, trying to ignore all the thoughts that run around in my head.

I take a zip of a bottle of vodka. I do this every night. They help with the bad dreams. Haymitch recommended it for me. But just one zip, so I'll don't get drunk.

My dreams are usually like a live video from the combat. Sometimes they are from the hunger games, with Peeta and Katniss kissing at me, watching helpless.

Sometimes I dream about Prim. They are the good dreams. She smiles at me and say that she's doing alright up there. Up where? I have no idea. But after I have dream with Prim I in a good mood for the whole morning. She helps me, like a guardian angel.

I don't deserve it, but somehow I still got it.

District 2 is really the perfect place for me. I work hard, so I don't have a lot of free time.

When I do have free time thats when the guilty and the bad thoughts come along.

And so I read.. Old books mostly, when there was no Panem but America.

It turns they were pretty good writers. There's a lot of words I don't understand, but Bettee helps me with them. I enjoy the most the books that have a bit of action in them.

Like Sherlock Holmes.

I like to read. It makes everything go away and you can sink into your mind.

It's like hunting, but more relaxing.

"Gale, I everything okay?" Rory asks me. When I look at him I no longer see a young naive boy, but a well grown man. And his only fifteen years old. He's almost taller than me.

"I fine." I muttered. I'm too tired to talk to anyone.

"You are such a bad liar." he laughs and sits next to me.

"You know, I learned about you in school today!" he suddenly say.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"We learned today about the leaders of the revolution, and you told us that you helped to end the the war. Well, you and.." He becomes very quiet.

"KATNISS AND PEETA. It alright, you can say their names. I won't start crying or anything."

"They mentioned Prim as well." He whisperers and stares at the floor.

I feel like a jerk. I know that Rory had something for Prim. I knew it since the first time he pulled her pony tale.

"Sorry.. I didn't... What did they say about her?" I ask carefully.

"Not much." he admits, "just that she was killed by the Capitol in the last bombing."

I know what he feels like, to lose someone you loved and knowing you'll never have the chance to confess your feeling. That how I felt when Katniss went to the hunger games.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I don't know. It just that ,,," He failles to find the words.

"I know." I say.

The thing I like the most in my job is to tease the stupid girls in district 2. They hit on everything that moves. I like to to make rules to them, like: "You can't walk through this road unless you are jumping up and down. You'll be surprised how many of them believe

it. Frankly I hate almost every girl in district 2, but Shaloa and her daughter, Posy and Ty.

Shaloa is Bettee's wife and Posy is my sister. Ty is my boss, but I like her. She's tough and can be a total bitch sometimes, but she's also very funny in her cynical way.

Ty doesn't look like a girl from district 2, even tough she was born their. She has brown hair and big blue eyes, I think. I saw her eyes only once because she always wears sunglass, even if it's dark outside. She's my best friend beside Bettee.

"Stop being such a lazy ass and start working!" She yells at me. See? She's a real sweetheart.

"And prepare yourself. The princess is coming." Oh yeah, I forgot about her. The girl who is the daughter of some politician in the Capitol. Damn. Now I have to be nice.

Ty looks at me angrily. I can see that shes not pleased with her arrival.

She sits next to me and sighs.

"I hate those girls. The ones that get everything without working."

"Join the club." I muttered.

"I mean, really? Now I need to act nicely to some brat so I can keep my job? Life sucks."

"Again, join the club."

"Oh, do we have a club now? What's the club's name?"

"We hate the rich people."

"Count me in..."

The door open and we both stand right away.

Two girls are making their to us, watched by two of our best body guards.

One girl has a nice long black hair and the other one is blond.

And looks very familiar.

They stand before us .Ty nods her head.

"Its great to welcome you, Coral liir. I hope you'll find district 2 very welcoming."

She talks the the blond. I can see that those words weren't hers. Probably someone made her a script or something. I look at Coral and I know I saw her before.

I've seen those blue once. I've seen this blond hair. I've seen her face and but i can't remember where.

"Thank you. Your very polite." She answers quietly. The moment she speaks I know her identity .

"Madge?" I whisper.


	3. Chapter 3: Madge

**Author note: Hey there! My name is Noa and I'm the writer of this story. first of all let me just say thank you for reading my story.**

**It would great if you could review it too! I'll be glad to hear suggestion of how to improve my writing. **

**KWTF to you all (Kiss With Three Finger.. I made it up!)**

* * *

**Three years before the hunger games: (Gale is 15 and Katniss is 13 and a half)**

"Catnip... I don't understand, where are we going?" I complain.

"I can't tell you..." She mutterers me.

"Are you going to seduce me?" I raise me eyebrow, entertained.

"No!" She yells, almost horrified. I can't stop laughing at her reaction and the blush on her face. Katniss looks so childish when she blushes. And like it when she acts childish.

She usually so serious, and it took me a whole six months just to make her smile.

I say that blush is a great progress.

"Just kidding. Where are we going?"

"I told you, I can't tell you." She repeats, annoyed.

"At least tell me why can't you tell me?" I ask.

"Because if I'll tell you won't come with me." she sighs.

Why wouldn't I want to go with her?

"I promise whatever it is, I'll stay." She considers it for a moment.

"What the heck? We are almost here anyways. We are going to Madge."

Madge? I should have guessed it the moment we crossed the seam line. But Katniss knows I hate to sell stupid stuff to rich people. Nothing against them. It just makes me angrier about the Capitol, that because of her I'll never be equal to the rich people in district 12.

"Hello, It's nice to see you again." The rich, blond girl smiles at us. I frown while Katniss smiles back.

"Hey Madge." She says in a kind voice. Madge wears a light blue dress with a matching ribbon. I look and the ribbon with envy. I always wanted to give one to Posy... But never had the money for it.

"Nice dress." I muttered. Madge blushes and stares and the floor. I want to laugh when Katniss's elbow breaks into my hip.

"T-thanks Gale." She mumbled. Then she puts the money in Katniss's hand and shouts the door.

"That wasn't nice!" She yells at me after We are far enough that Madge can't hear us.

"I was just com.."

"No you weren't! How many time to we have to go through it? Its not her fault she's rich!"

But I can see in her eyes that she would like that too. Live in a fancy house, have three full meals a day, nothing meaningful to worry about... Anybody in the Seam would kill to have half of what Madge had.

"Just let it go. We need to go back to hunt. I heard it the dear season." I wink her.

She smiles even though I know she does her best not to. But she can't resist our private little joke.

"Yeah, we need to ruin some perfectly good meat." She chuckles.

"Than what are we waiting for? Come on Catnip!" I pull her to the wood direction, expect her to wave off my arm, but she allows me to hold her hand.

"You'll never stop calling me like that, are you?" she smiles shyly.

"Why, don't you like it?" I ask

"I like it, I think. It makes me smile. But does it matter? You'll never stop calling me Catnip."

I put my arm around her and hug her shoulder.

"Not in a million years." I promise. She leans on my arm and says nothing.

* * *

"Madge! Your alive! Thank god.." I mumble in disbelieve.

Madge stared at me, confused. Well that's not a surprise. I wasn't really nice to her.

But it did care for her. Apparently. To find someone you thought you'll never see again..

Before I could stop my self, I ran to hug her. She didn't respond.

"What the hell are you doing?" The other girl yelled. Before I could say anything I was pulled away from Madge by Ty.

"I'm sorry for that Ms .Liir. You see. This boy is an idiot. He probably thought you were someone else."

"No I didn't." I release myself from her grip. "Madge, why aren't you saying anything?"

She looks at me for the first time. Her blue eyes watch me and studying me.

"My name is Coral. I'm sorry, you must be confusing me with some other girl."

And I almost believe her. Almost. Something in the was she says those thing, not confident, not sure. As she was trying to convince herself and not me.

"Told you. Just wait until they'll gone." Ty whisperers to me, angrily.

"No, thats okay. It wasn't his fault. What's you name anyways?" She smiles.

"Gale, Gale Hawthorne?" I ask, hope some respond will follow. She nods her head.

"Well, Gale, It is lovely to meet you." And then she looks at the floor, uncomfortable.

That's when I know for sure that she's Madge. I saw that look many times, and if I being honest, I made her do that look many times.

"Well Ms. Liir. It's a great honor to have you here. Let me show you the room you'll be living in for the next month." Ty suggested, not before she sends me a warning look.

Madge/Coral nods and Ty and the other girl leave the room.

I look at the direction that Madge was standing. What just happened?

What up with all the coral thing? Since when is she living in district 4? And why won't she looked at me like a normal person? Is she mad at me? Well, I wouldn't blame her. Katniss was the only girl in district 12 that actually liked her and her only friend. I never hated Madge or anything. I was just.. Bitter. I was jealous at the fact she had everything and I had nothing.

But still it doesn't mean I wanted her to die. She was a dear friend of Katniss.

Suddenly I remember. Katniss. What am I suppose to do now? Call her and tell her that her dead friend is alive? I know what she'll do. She'll be here in a heart beat.

And so will bread boy. And I am not ready to see these two all coupley.

But I'll get to see Katniss... I am ashamed to say that I am very tempted to call her.

But what will I say to her?

'Hey its me, you know, your ex best friend? Yeah.. Anyways guess what? A girl who looks like Madge is here! But she won't admit that she's Madge for some reason.'

I decide not to call her. At least not until I'll sort thing out with Madge.

But I knew I needed a second opinion, because who knows? Maybe I lost it completely and started to imagine things? Theres only one person who's right for this task. And that my sister. Posy.

When the war ended she was six years old. Now, after two years only, she became my secret keeper. She doesn't understand half of the thing I tell her, but that what makes her so perfect for this job. For the first time in ages I feel like there's a reason for my existence in the world. I need to find out what the hell is wrong with Madge.


	4. Chapter 4: Coral

My name is Coral. Or at least that my fake name. I don't know who I am or where I came from. A few years ago, when the revolution started I was found in the middle of the woods alone, badly injured and I almost died. A few run-aways found me and brought me to my new home. District 4. I was taken care of by Lia, that ran away from the capitol three years before I arrived. She had children once, but they were all killed by the capitol.

Since only the runaways saw me, Lia raised me like I was her child. She told everyone that I was her lost child that the Capitol capture. She told me the truth but I was the only one but her that knew that I wasn't hers.

She needed me, to have a stronger impact in th Capitol. I was the living prove or something. The funny thing is, I actually look a lot like Lia. We both have blond hair and pale blue eyes. Lia believes that I came from district 3. It fits perfectly. A few months after the whole district was blown I was found. But it is possible that I was a runaway from district 8. The only clue that I have about my past is a memory. Actually its less than that. Its a word. A word that gave me a strange feeling every time it has be said. Mocking jay.

I have no idea why, but I know its strongly relates to my past.

I come to realization that perhaps I'll never know my real name. I gave up the hope when the doctors told me there's a very slim chance I'll ever remember who I am. So, for now, I'm Coral Liir. The adopted daughter of Lia. I accepted my new identity and I have no interest of finding out who I was. My life is too good and I don't need to question it.

* * *

"Coral. We need to get going. The haver craft is waiting!" Luci yells at me.

Luci is my escort but also my best friend. Shes like a big sister to me.

She knows me better than myself, not that it such and achievement for her. Since I don't know who I am.

"Luci. I'm doing my her." I say to her, calmly while I slowly brush my long blond hair. Many of the girl back home, in district 4 are jealous of my hair.

Most of them have brown or red hair. One of them tried to die it so she could look like my. But the result was awful. She ended up with blue hair for some reason. Luci has a long black hair since she's from district 3 and pale green eyes.

She hates to dress up and wear make up and its a darn shame. She is pretty, You just can't see it behind all the dirt and freckles.

"You have been brushing your hair for the last ten minutes. For crying out loud it looks okay! Now please can we go already?" She almost begged for me.

"I'm done!" I announced after a few moments. I checked myself in the mirror one more time and look at myself, satisfied.

Some say I'm spoil. I say screw them. I am not spoil, and not self centered. I'm just happy with who I am.

"Thank god. I thought you'll never be done." She sighs. I smile to her and lean to her to kiss her on the cheek. She smiles and hugs my shoulder.

"I don't know why I am hanging out with you. Your such an air head." She mumbles.

"Well... I do have a dazzling personality..."

"Yeah.. I doubt it." She chuckles.

"Look, I don't understand why should we be in a rush. They won't start until we arrive, So what different does it make?" I try to explain to her without a success. Luci hate being late. She feels uncomfortable when people wait for her.

"Its not polite! We are here on a duty! Not to have fun!" She bites her lower lip. Thats a sign that shes about to lose it unless I what I'm being told.

"Fine. I'm coming." I grumble and follow her to the haver craft.

When we sit in our places it seems that everyone is staring at us.

"WHAT?" I yell at them. I don't like it when people stare.

"We are waiting for you to say go." The pilot says. I look at them shocked.

"Luci... what the..."

"Just say it." She cuts me rolls her eyes.

"Go?"

Right then the haver craft begins to fly in an incredible speed.

I try to understand why were they acting so strange. Than I notice that the co-pilot has a blue skin. They were ex-Capitols.

Since the revolution ended Capitol citizens have been working in a humiliating jobs and there right has been taken by the new government of Panem.

There are not allowed to drive or in my case fly, unless they being directly asked for.

The punishment will end in ten more years and until then, the consider as good as trash.

I don't understand why the government is so difficult with them. They were like little children that had no idea what they were doing. The one who should be punished is the old government the former head game makers. And they are all dead anyways. But again, I have no memory.

Maybe I've known more about my pass life I would I hate them too.

I know that Luci despites all Capitols. I glance to her, worried.

She presses her lips into a thin line and she hold the edges for her dress tightly, as she was trying to stop herself from attacking them.

I take her hand and hold it with mine. She looks at me with pain.

Though I an not supposed to know it, I heard that her parents were killed in the revolution and her older sister was killed in the hunger games.

"It okay.. We are almost there." I whisper to her. She nods she leans on my shoulder.

She squeezes my hand so hard that my hand turn red. She breaths heavily.

"I HATE THEM." she mutters angrily. I don't answer to her because I have nothing to say.

I don't have Capitols, and I am a very bad liar.

Either way it won't be enough. So I just nod without saying a word.

After a while she falls asleep and I'm grateful that I no longer have to face her sad eyes.

For a moment the guy with the blue skin looks at me. He's face have an expression I can't quite figure.

"You can talk to me, you know." I say before I can stop myself. It just that he looked so helpless and weak.

He smiles at me, but says nothing.

"I said its okay. I won't bite." I repeat in case he hasn't heard.

Then he opens he's mouth and smiles again. I look away in that instant. The look of his mouth was too much. I know some of the Capitol have turned mute, but I never understood why. Now I do. They had no tongue .He almost chuckles at my reaction. I

than realize what he's smile meant.

* * *

"Coral! We are here!" I am woken up by Luci. Have I fallen asleep?

I must have. But I didn't recall falling asleep. Either way I'm glad to see her smile again.

"Really? Its about damn time." I mumble. She nods excited. I than realize why she is so happy. She's just glad to escape the haver craft.

"Yeah! Come one, Coral, lets go!" She screams with enthusiastic voice. But all I can see in that moment is the way she looked in the haver craft.

"Luci, are we going to talk about it?" I say pleasantly. She avoids any eye contact with me when she says:

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

And fortunately for her, at that moment a few guard and a tall woman with tipsy brown hair welcomes us. She introduce herself as Mally. We small talk for a while, 'the weather has been so strange lately. Its like global warning all over again.' and such.

After a while they walk us to a big building made out of a white marvel.

"Here the place where we make our weapons." Mally says.

I am ashamed to ask why so we even need weapons now that the was is over. But I keep it quiet and smile.

After four hours we enter a wide room full of machines. At the middle two people stand.

One looks like Mally, but has a longer hair, pulled up with a hair band.

The other one is a man. He has an olive skin and black messy hair.

He looks at me with a strange look. Somehow I know he has gray eyes.

"Its great to have you here Ms. Liir. I hope you'll find district 2 very welcoming." the woman says in a dull voice.

"Thank you. Your very polite." I say quietly. The man suddenly jumps right off his place.

"Madge?" He whisperers.

I look around, confused. Who was he talking to? I am not Madge, neither is Luci.

"Madge! Your alive! Thank god..." he cries. I than realize he was talking to me.

Before I could deny or say anything he ran to me and hugged me tightly.

I am shocked. I was never hugged by a man. I don't know how to react.

"What the hell ate you doing?" Luci yells. Than he's being pulled by two guards.

"I'm sorry for that Ms .Liir. You see. This boy is an idiot. He probably thought you were someone else." The browned hair girls says in an angry voice. "No I didn't!" He yells and releases himself from her grip. "Why aren't you saying anything Madge?" He whispers, almost begging. I look at him, trying to remember. Nothing. "I'm sorry. You must be confusing me with another girl. My name is Coral." I say. But my heart starts to rush. Could it be that this is my real name? Madge?

I hope not. Madge sound old.

"I told you." The woman say to the man. She than whisperers something else I can't hear.

"No, its okay. It wasn't he's fault. Whats you name anyway?" I smile to him.

"Gale. Gale Hawthorne? " He asks hopefully. Nothing. I nod.

"Well Gale, it has been lovely to meet you." But I need to know more.

Could be? Did that boy known me once? Suddenly I'm eager to hear more.

But I can. And that made me want to scream. At that moment I decide that my real duty is finding out who is this boy.


	5. Chapter 5: Remember

Gale. Gale. Remember god dammit. Remember! I try to convince my subconscious to let me work with something. Gale. Its actually quite popular name in district 4. I mean a storm.

But thats all I know. For some reason the only thing I can mange to think about, relating to Gale, is that his name could not be more appropriate for him.

I stare at the ceiling for hours. Luci, in the bed beside me, breaths deeply.

I my self, can't find sleep. My mind is too occupied. For years I have to accept that I'll never know who I used to be. And now, out of the blue, this Gale...

Suddenly I become angry at him, for messing up my life like that.

Everything was going perfect until he came. I'm probably not the girl he thinks I am.

Lots of people were killed in the war. Its quite possible (even though I don't like to admit it)

that some of them were similar to me. And this.. Madge? Probably died. And when he saw me, he was confusing us. Finally I let myself relax. No need to be angry. This Gale need mercy and nothing more. Tomorrow I'll talk to him, make it clear that theres no way I'm his Madge. But some part of me, as little as he may be, screaming. I can feel my body tenses again. Something in me can't help but ask. What if he's not confusing? That part demands to know. What if, you just found out a way to dig in your past? What if you are letting this chance go?

That thought terrorize me. Because what if, I'm letting an old friend go?

Luci screams again in her sleep. She'll never admit it though. She's dreaming about her sister in the arena. Her older sister, Maya, was fourteen years old when she entered the hunger games. I don't know why, but I do know that she was a volunteer. Maya was actually pretty close to win. She was in the final eight. But then some kid from District 1 sliced up her head. Its was on live T.V

I think I would rather see a person I love dies in front me than see it on television instead.

Luci cries in her sleep sometimes. Its a horrible totally hopeless sound.

She sobs sometimes when she thinks I'm a sleep. Only when she's not heard and hidden or unconscious she lets the tears come out. Once I tried to talk to her about her dreams she denied fiercely. I came to the realization that I can never talk Luci into telling me the whole story. She'll talk until she's ready. Its amazing how she can keep her brave face after all she's been through.

I close my eyes hard, trying to make myself fall asleep. Eventually I fall.

Its feels like when I just came to district 4. In the night I had nightmares far to frighting for me handle. There for, I just avoid sleeping. In those dreams I saw myself running, yanking for air. Smoke and screams all around me. I hear my name. Well not my name. But I now I my name is being called. I see a young woman, with blond hair like mine, passing out.

I try to reach her, but someone is yelling for me to run. I run to into woods and that when I usually wake up. But this time, the dream continue. I climb onto a fence and I hurt myself during. Twisted ankle I think. I see a girl, with a long braid smiles at me, and handing me her hand. And suddenly everything is better.

I wake up then, only to find out I've been sleeping for twenty minuets only. Annoyed, I pull myself out of bed, in the sad realization that I won't get any sleeping tonight.

I leave the room, quiet as a mouse, careful not to wake up Luci.

The house Luci and I are staying is very nice actually. It was an Ex-Victors house that died in the revolution. Its was designed in an old fashion style with red bricks and wooden floor.

I walk to the living room.

"Hey." I hear a sound behind me. I turn around to find Gale, waiting for me on the couch.

"Hey. Are you stalking me or something?" I tease him. He looks surprised but comes to his senses in a heart bit.

"What makes you think that?" He asks.

"Well, you are in the house I'm staying in the middle of night. And I don't recall me inviting you in. So thats kinda gives to away."

"How do you know that your little partner didn't let me in."

"She would never let you in." I chuckle.

"Fine. I had a key." He admits.

Its strange, but I feel so not alarmed. And I should be. A total stranger is in front of me, telling me he just broke into my house. And yet, here I am.

"How long have you planed on waiting here?" I ask. He shrug.

"until you'll walk in." I blush and stare at the floor so he wouldn't notice.

"Madge, you changed completely. But you still can't hide the blush."

This really bugs me. I come closer to him, annoyed.

"Look. I have no idea who you are, but I know who I am. My name is not Madge.

Its Coral. So stop calling me like that!" I yell. I then remember that Luci is still sleeping. And she'll be very angry if she sees Gale here.

"This is the last time I'll be nice. The next time I won't be afraid to use power." I warn him.

He just laughs. I look at him, confused.

"You won't do that. I know you won't." He flashes a smile to me. Again, I blush.

"How do you know? You have no idea who I am. I can be a total bitch if I want to."

He looks at me, studying my face carefully. I look at his eyes, surprised to find out that they are gray like I somehow knew. Not only that they are gray, they are the most beautiful eyes I've seen.

"No. I don't know what they've done to you, but you could never be that kind of person."

He decides. Something about his confident about who I am makes me feel very helpless.

"And how have you decided that I'm who you think I am?" I ask. He considers it for a moment and then smiles again.

"You eyes." He finally mutters.

"My eyes? What about them? They are just plain blue." I know that in district 2, blue eyes are rare, but in district 4 every girl has green or blue eyes.

"Yeah, but you look at me just like you use to. When me and Katniss visited you."

He mumbles something else that I can't hear. Then he sighs and leans on the wall.

"This is way more difficult than I thought it would."

I come closer to him, and lean besides him on the wall.

"Why? How did you thought I was going to react?" I ask.

"Excited. Happy. I should have known that something was wrong when you didn't recognize me at first." He bombs his head on the wall twice and sighs again.

"I'll never listen to my sister again." He mumbles. That makes my smile.

"Gale." I whisper. He looks at me with his big gray eyes, asking.

"Say that you are right. That I was Madge. Who was she?"


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect

"Gale. I'm afraid." Katniss cries to me. I run my fingers through her hair. For first time since I met her, She was without her braid.

"Of what Catnip?" I ask softly.

"That I'll get reaped." She whispers. I don't understand why she is so scared. She's only fourteen. She has only three tickets with her name. I'm the one who should be worried.

"No way. What are the odds?" I try to laugh but instead I chock.

"Gale.. I need to tell you something." She mumbles. I look at her. Curious.

"What Catnip?" I ask.

"I took tesserae this year." She admits. For a moment I'm shocked. I told her not take this evil thing. She's too young to go the arena. I could survive it.

"Why did you do that?" I yell at her. Katniss looks surprised.

"Well, I have a sister and a useless mother to take care of. And a cat." She adds the last one with a angry smirk.

"But we hunt! You could still take care of your family without this things!" I shout again.

"No. I really couldn't. Have you seen Prim lately? She's way too thin. I can't let her starve."

At that moment I am so angry I want to hit something. I'm angry at myself, for not guessing what Katniss will do, I'm angry at Katniss, who was dumb enough to do it.

But I am angry the most about the Capitol.

"Its all there fault. Those no good basters. I wish they were all dead." I muttered.

Katniss looks at me, her eyes nearly pop out of their place.

"Gale!" She calls. "You can't talk like that!"

"Why not? Who can hear me?" I say, with a half relief and a half frustration.

* * *

I smile to her. Now we are talking. Its weird how she different she was, and yet she was the same. Now she was hiding under sarcasm and a fake self esteem.

Beneath all that, she was the same shy girl I once known. She looks at me, waiting for me to answer. Then I realize I have no idea who Madge was. Sure, I know the facts.

I know she was the mayor's daughter, she was an only child, and... She was rich.

And that's about it. I'm suddenly very ashamed at myself. I saw her almost every week and I knew nothing about her. For one moment I consider calling Katniss and ask her, but I my guesses are that she didn't know much about her either.

"Madge... She was a quiet girl." Coral/Madge (Damn this is confusing) chuckles.

I guess she isn't very quiet.

"She was sweet and a little shy. But everyone loved her." I am not lying. She was loved by everyone. Madge didn't had many friend though. She preferred to be a loner.

"What about you? Did you love her?" She asks. "And don't dare lie to me." She adds a moment later. Her blue eyes look brighter than ever.

"I... Didn't hate her." I finally said. You can call me what you want, but I am not a liar. I never particularly liked her. I just.. never thought about her. She looks away that very moment. I don't need to be a genius to know she's hurt.

"Than why are you so obsessed about my identity? What do I, or Madge of that matter matter to you?" No, she's not hurt, I correct myself. She's angry. She's right, of course. Why do I bother convincing her? I never had any interest in her before. Well... Except for that one night. But that happened only once, and I was fourteen.. Besides.. if she is Madge, what should I care? And say she suddenly realize who she is, then what? We can't be friends. Even after it all, I am a Seam boy. We have nothing in common. I look at her, ready to say sorry and leave. Luckily, at that moment her escort arrives.

"Coral... What's going..." She stops the moment she sees me.

"What does he doing here?" her eyes nearly pop at the sight of me.

Madge looks at me with a blank expression.

"Nothing. He was just leaving." She says in a cold voice. I don't bother denying.

I nod at her direction and leave. Behind to door I can hear the two girl arguing about something. Probably my unexpected arrival.

I make me way home, barely walking because of the snow. Most people hate the winter. I don't. For some reason I like the cold. It relaxes me.

I come back home, not surprised to find Posy waiting for me.

The war changed her, made her look mature and older than she really is. She is only eight years old and she could pass as a teenager. My mother wanted Posy to live with her, but she wouldn't live far from me. Rory would not leave Posy and me and so my mother moved with Vick to district 4. We see each other once a month.

Posy sitting by the fire, watching it. Even since Rory, Posy and I came to district 2, we got our own fire place, Posy fell in love with it and she spends hours watching it.

"I don't understand why you like this thing so much." I say quietly. She doesn't jump by the sound of my voice. Maybe she heard my footsteps before, and maybe after the was nothing scares her.

"I like watching the flames. If you look closely you can see that none of them is the same."

She answers calmly. I sit next to her, hugging her with me arm. She leans her head on my shoulder.

"It didn't go we, did it?" She guesses. Damn that girl is smart.

"No." I mumble. She pulls herself away from me and looks at me, examining my face.

"Gale. What did you say to her?" She asks in a angry voice.

"How do you know it me?" I play dumb. She rolls her eyes.

"Gale, its written all over your face. What happened?" Since its no use lying to her, I decide to come clean.

"She asked me about who she was." I say. Posy sighs in a relief. Then her face muscles becomes harsh again.

"What did you say?"

"That everyone loved her. And she asked me if I loved her."

"And what did you say you idiot?" She doesn't yell, more like preaching.

"I told her I didn't hate her?" I muttered.

Posy close her eyes and bits her lower lip. What she always does when she is trying really hard not to scream. She breaths slowly and I know she's counting to ten in her head.

"I guess I got all the brains in this family." She finally chuckles. Then she slaps to me.

She is not very strong, so it doesn't hurt a bit. But I was caught off gourds.

"Thats for being stupid. Now, you are going to help her regain her memory. Or I swear come after you." She warns me. I almost laugh at her. No way in hell I'm going back there. I can't.

"No. It's not fair for me. Or Moral for that matter."

"Moral?" She raises her eyebrow.

"What? I'm sick of saying Madge/Coral. So I just combined them." I shrug.

Posy gives me another look. I chuckle. Rory then enters the room.

Apparently he's been up too.

"What did he do?" He says after once glance.

"He finally reached out to Madge then told her he didn't hate her." Posy tells him.

"Dude..." Rory shakes his face with a disappointed look.

"What?" I call.

"There something you just can't say to a girl." He explains. Since when my younger siblings got smarter than me?

"It doesn't matter. I am not doing this anymore." I announce as I fall into a couch. Both Posy and Rory glare at me.

"Gale, I know you are emotionally cripple ever since Katniss thing. But you have to do it. No one but you can." Rory shouts at me. I look at him, shocked. Rory almost never yells.

"Katniss can do it." I mumble.

"No. She can't. She's been through enough." Rory reminds me. And its true. She's been through two hunger games, a war, a death of a close friend and the death of her sister.

And, if I'm being full of myself, lost her best friend.

"I don't care. Let Delly do it or something." I shrug.

"Delly? You really want her to do it? She'll never let her have any bad memories. And she needs those. Face it, the fact that you didn't care for her makes you perfect for the job."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you let her have it. You won't try to make thing better or worse.

"But I know nothing about her." I remind them. Rory and Posy look at each other.

"You know, I know a few thing about her.." Rory starts, hesitated.

"What? Why didn't you day that before?"

"Because I didn't know them before."

"And how do you know them know?"

"I called Katniss." Rory says.


	7. Chapter 7: Lucky

"Come on Gale! We have to hurry up!" Katniss yells at me. I drag myself, barley walking.

"Catnip, I'm tired." I mumble to her. She rolls her eyes and gently slaps my cheek.

"Hey! what was that for?" I ask. She looks at me, angrily.

"We have no time. The baker's wife is going to be back soon." she reminds me. I sigh and nod to her.

She is right, of course. The baker is one of our best customers. But he won't buy anything if is wife is around.

after a few minutes we arrive to the bakery. The baker is there, rubbing some dough.

"Oh. Hello there. You sure came early." he winks at us.

"Um.. Yeah... Is your wife here?" Katniss asks while she looks around. the bakers laugh kindly.

"No, she is not here." He reassures us.

"Thank god." I hear katniss mumble.

"So, do you have any good game today?" the baker ask.

"Some, Katn..."

"Dad! I've finished frosting the cakes!" I hear a voice calling, followed by a sound of footstep.

A boy, around Katniss's age enters the room. He has blonde hair, and is quite short.

"Oh... I didn't realized we had comapny." He says while blushing. He gives one look to katniss and then stares at the floor.

Katniss doesn't seem to notice. I smirk to myself. It is quite clear this boy has a crush on her. Not that he has any shot

of winning Katniss. EVER.

"Like I said before," I give the boy a harsh look and contniue. "Katniss cought a pheasant with one arrow."

Katniss smiles with pride and nods.

"It wasn't easy, but somehow I manged. So, how much?"

Katniss and the baker Negotiate about the price, while I watch the boy, that keeps glancing at Katniss.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yell at Rory.

Rory looks at me with disappointment.

"Not everything is about you, you know. I was genuinely concered Madge."

"SO? YOU COULD AT LEAST WARN ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Gale. Stop being an asshole." Posy rolls her eyes.

"I WILL BE ANYTHING I WANT!" I walk out of room and Slam my door as hard as I can.

I am so angry that I don't care that Posy cursed. Hell, I don't care about anything.

I Hate Madge for coming here, that made me face Katniss again. I know that I am being selfish but I don't care at the moment.

How could Rory do this to me? He knows how hard it is for me to not see her. knowing she is happy with Peeta.

And worst of all, the fact that she truly believes that I killed her sister. If it was the other way around, I would have found a way to

prove that she is innocent. And even if she was to blame, I would have forgiven her.

But on the other hand, I always loved her more than she loved me. And I know she loved me. Maybe she still does.

Peeta was the easy choice. He doesn't make her question thing. He gives her peace.

But if she was with me... We could change Panem (more than we already did) and make it a better place.

She could have done so much... But she choose herself. Which is a good thing for her, after all she sacrfice. Its a bad thing for me, though.

I can change Panem. And I will.

* * *

"Gale? Are you there? You didn't kill yourself or anything?" Posy chuckles.

"Just leave me here. I want to be alone." I yell, while I lock the door.

"Really? Are you locking the door? Give me ten seconds." Posy laughs. I hear some noise coming from the lock and in about five seconds posy opens the door with a big smile.

"How did you...?"

"I learned some things in the Seam. Doesn't really matter now. Anyways, I came to talk to you."

"why didn't Rory came?" I ask without thinking. Posy sighs and doesn't seem to be offended.

"He is... Angry with you." She says in a quiet voice.

"why?"

"Gale..." She sighs again. "You don't realize how lucky you are."

"Me?"

"Yes you idiot. You. Almost everyone Rory and I ever knew back in district 12 died or was never found. I lost my best friend, Lisa and Rory... He lost Prim. We both miss home and we both would have done anything to bring someone, anyone back to our lifes.

"But me and Madge were never that close..."

"Does it matter? You have the chance to save someone that got lost. To bring back someone from our old life, and all you do is bitch and whine about how hard it is for you. Did you ever thought this could be twice as hard for her?" I can't speak. Once again, my sister proves that she is way smarter than I am. She smiles kindly to me and sighs.

"I miss them." she whisperers silently. A few tear... Wait tear? she hasn't cried ever since the war was over. I pet her head the way I used to back when she let me. She looks at me with her big eyes that are now red and bright.

"Do this. For me. For everyone who can never be saved." She begs. I take a deep breath and nod.


End file.
